


Of Spiders And The Sea

by noodlerdoodler



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, M/M, Magic School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlerdoodler/pseuds/noodlerdoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi and Vriska are magical girlfriends and they break up. A badly written drabble written at 2am like everything I write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Spiders And The Sea

"Gosh, it's cold out here." 

"I'll say." 

It's unusual to see her in her weekend clothes, tight grey pants hugging her legs and her cerulean shirt swinging loose enough that it blows in the breeze. The wind catches her blonde hair too, whipping it this way and that like it's got a mind of its own. Maybe it does. 

"I can't believe you came, Peixes." 

"You know we aren't meant to be out here. Not at night, not after curfew."

"Definitely not on the night before a storm." 

"Oh, I don't know. I still have hope that it'll be bright and sunny tomorrow." 

"You always have hope." 

"Somebody has to. We can't all be as narcissistic and moody as you." They both laugh but Feferi can tell that her friend is forcing it. She's been doing that a lot lately, forcing herself to look, happier than she is. And she thinks nobody notices but even Sollux, the worst at noticing these things, had asked if VK was feeling alright. 

The two girls were standing on the cliff top that overlooked the sea, which wasn't blue anymore but an inky black as it thrashed. The wind had definitely picked up since this afternoon but it didn't seem to be raining just yet. Neither of them were standing close to the edge- it was too dangerous for that- but Feferi could hear the furious crashing of waves down on the coast. She could've sworn she could taste the sea salt in the air. 

"Aranea would fry us alive if she knew that we were out here." 

"I didn't know that she'd mastered fire spells already. Aren't those quite advanced?" 

"I mean, she would tip us into a vat of boiling hot oil." 

"I'm not sure she would do that. Aranea's nice; I don't know what you have against her." Feferi shivered at the look she received from her companion for that- and possibly because it was freezing out here and she was only standing in her pink fluffy pyjamas. She hadn't even thought to put shoes on, she'd been too excited to see Vriska climbing through the window and asking her if she wanted to see the sea again. 

"She's my sister, that's why." 

"Hating your sister is something I can understand." Feferi smiles brightly. There's a strange stiffness between the two of them, despite the fact that they're both smiling. They both know that Feferi's sister and Vriska have been alarmingly close as of lately. 

"You know why we're out here, right?" 

"No." Feferi feigns ignorance to no avail. 

"Feferi..." That's Vriska's warning tone and Feferi usually knows better than to ignore it. 

"Because you wanted to see the sea?" She says, pathetically. 

"Feferi!" There's a strange kind of harshness in Vriska's voice all of a sudden and it makes the Peixes girl jerk back in surprise. Her bare feet slip on the ground and she falls majestically onto her butt. It hurts a lot more than people think and she whines. Staring up at Vriska now, she isn't so sure she wants to be here. She wants to go back to the dorm and bury under her covers. 

"Get up." Feferi's legs obey. 

"Are you messing with my mind?" 

"Tugging the strings a little, yes." The sudden anger is gone from her voice but Serket still sounds rather frosty and cold. Regardless, she takes Feferi by the hand and pulls her to her feet with little difficulty. Vriska is alarmingly strong but maybe she enhances her strength with magic? Feferi can't be sure. 

"I told you I hate that." Feferi inhales slowly and exhales even slower, making a soft noise of faint distress. Vriska's face crumples like her heart just shattered in her chest. 

"I don't see why we couldn't have met in the great hall or the library. Or anywhere vaguely warm. Shell, we share a room. We could have hung out there. I could help you move your stuff back in..." One look at Vriska's face tells her that it's not happening. She sighs. 

"I'm not your roommate anymore, Feferi." 

"No, not anymore. I wish you were, though." 

"Me too, sometimes." 

"Where have you been staying the last month or so anyway? I saw you in class once or twice but you never did come back after that night..." After they'd fought. First, verbally and then, physically. Feferi had ended up in the hospital wing after she passed out and Vriska's belongings had been removed from their room when she got back. 

"I hardly think it's in your best interest to know." It's strange because Vriska was always mean and kinda a bully but she never sounded this cold before. This... Uncaring. It was almost like she wanted to hate Feferi but couldn't bring herself to. Or perhaps Fef was just reading into it a little deeper than she needed to. 

"But I'm your gillfrond. I worry, Vris." 

"Vriska." She corrects. 

"Vriska." Feferi nods in agreement, "I worry about you." 

"You don't need to." 

"Are you just saying that so I don't ask anymore questions about what you've been up to?" 

"Maybe." There's a break in conversation before Vriska draws away from her and walks around to the path down to the coast. It's dangerous to risk going down there in such whether conditions but Feferi follows her anyway, worried that she even blinks, she'll lose her again. 

"I saw you talking to Meenah the other day." Feferi blurts out in a single breath, "You two looked like you were having a great time together. Laughing. Smiling." She'd watched from across the corridor jealously, pulling Eridan close and telling him not to move so she could pretend like they were talking. She'd stared. And she'd cried as soon as Meenah and Vriska had vanished from sight. 

"Somebody certainly sounds jealous." 

"You never smile at me anymore." 

"I'll try harder." Vriska promises but she doesn't meet her gaze. The Peixies girl shivers and this time, it's definitely not because of the cold. She's beginning to wonder if it's really that cold anyway or if it's just radiating off her girlfriend. Her ex-girlfriend? 

"No, you won't."

"You're right for once." 

"You never try." They both chuckle uncertainly again. They reach the bottom of the path, only to find that the tide is all the way in and now lapping steadily at their feet. It looks mad out, waves smashing into each other violently, and Feferi bites her lip. 

"Damn!" Vriska exclaims. 

"What is it?" 

"I hoped the tide would be out." 

"Well, it was pretty obvious that it wasn't." The way Vriska's eyebrows pulled together and her glasses slid down her nose and her hair tossed in the wind did very strange things to the other girl's stomach. Specifically, it made it flip-flop like a fish out of water. 

"But...." 

"It's stupid but I wanted to show you it one last time." Vriska lets out a sigh, "I wanted to do things just like we used. I want you to show me your water magic and call the cuttlefish over so we can play with them and I want to make seashell necklaces and I want to play in the sea." 

"You want to do things like we used to?" A nod. "Well, there's still time, Vriska. We're only in junior year, there's always next year. And there's still a few weeks left in this one..." She trails off when she sees that Vriska has turned away from her, "What?" 

"Fef..." 

"What?" 

"I'm not... I'm leaving."

"You're leaving me?" 

"I'm leaving everything. This school isn't a good place for me, I need to go." 

"Go where?" 

"I don't know." 

"But I don't want you to go." The girl in pyjamas reaches out and takes the Serket girl by the wrist lightly. Her hand slides down and their fingers lock together tightly, like it was something physical trying to tear them apart; wind magic, storm magic, something like that. 

"I don't want me to go either." 

"Then, why are you going?" 

"Just trust me. I can't stay here anymore." 

"I've never trusted you." And she was right not to because when Feferi turned to beg Vriska to stay, the girl had already vanished and she was holding onto nothing. 

"I'm sorry, Feferi, but it's over." Her voice hangs in the air and rings in Feferi's ears for the following days, weeks and then months. She can't believe she was stupid enough to turn away from her for even a second. Now, Vriska is long gone and she can't bring her back.


End file.
